


Brothers On A Hotel Bed

by softywolf



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Road Trips, Shower Sex, Sunflowers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/pseuds/softywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should go on vacation,” He said casually, grabbing a slice of bacon and chewing on it as he looked at Sam.</p><p>“Vacation?” Sam choked out. “Why? And where exactly would we go that we haven’t already been, Dean?”</p><p>“The beach,” Dean answered with a shrug. He took a long drink from his glass of orange juice. He didn’t tell his brother that he had been thinking about it all night, about lazing around on the sand with Sam’s body a long line of heat beside of him. “I can’t remember the last time we stopped at the beach just ‘cause. It must’ve been when you were real little ‘cause I can’t remember.”</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time we stopped anywhere just because,” Sam was still looking at Dean like he’d lost his head or something, food forgotten on his plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers On A Hotel Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/gifts).



> This is a commission for the amazing [Karri](http://www.buticancarryyou.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please note the following: 1) I have never written or read Wincest fanfiction. I have only ever watched Supernatural (all episodes) and a couple of short fics on Tumblr, 2) I have never been to any of the places listed, besides Nashville and that was a very long time ago, and only researched them a little. I'm 100% sure that I got everything about the Sunflower Festival (which is a real thing by the way) wrong and I'm very sorry if you actually have a lot of knowledge about this and 3) this is completely unedited.
> 
> Other than that, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope that you like it.

****

_Sunday_  
 _Chicago, Illinois_

 

            The Impala was cruising down the road, smooth as can be, when Dean got an idea. It had only been an hour since the two of them finished dealing with a couple of vengeful spirits for an old buddy of their dad’s and Sam was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Just a couple of weeks before, on Sammy’s birthday, they’d been dealing with a case similar to the one they just sent up in smoke. Maybe that’s why the thought had crossed his mind – the striking similarities between them. They had been so caught up in the cleanup that they hadn’t been able to properly celebrate his birthday besides a couple of beers in a bar on the side of the road and a slice of cake that Dean had grabbed from a gas station.

            He looked over at Sam curled up in the seat with his head tilted back against the window and eyes closed. The smile that formed on his lips was impossible to keep back, especially when Sam huffed and shuffled around in his sleep. That was what set the plan in stone. His brother was still

            Dean didn’t bring it up until the following morning when they were grabbing breakfast in a diner outside of town. He waited until Sam was settled in the booth across from him, shoveling egg whites into his mouth and chasing it with bites of wheat toast.

            “We should go on vacation,” He said casually, grabbing a slice of bacon and chewing on it as he looked at Sam.

            “ _Vacation_?” Sam choked out. “Why? And where exactly would we go that we haven’t already been, Dean?”

            “The beach,” Dean answered with a shrug. He took a long drink from his glass of orange juice. He didn’t tell his brother that he had been thinking about it all night, about lazing around on the sand with Sam’s body a long line of heat beside of him. “I can’t remember the last time we stopped at the beach just ‘cause. It must’ve been when you were real little ‘cause I can’t remember.”

            “I can’t remember the last time we stopped _anywhere_ just because,” Sam was still looking at Dean like he’d lost his head or something, food forgotten on his plate. “Where’s this coming from?”

            “I just thought it might be nice to take a break, y’know? Since we didn’t get to on your birthday,” He looked away, gaze following one of the waitresses as she carried a tray of food to a family a few tables away from them. He marveled at the way her wavy brown hair laying across her shoulders made him think of Sam, instead of ways to get her number.

            When he looked back at his brother, his face was twisted into an expression that Dean couldn’t name. His whiskey coloured eyes danced in the dim light of the diner. Dean’s heart thumped wildly in his chest and he had to look away. He grabbed another slice of bacon, shoved it in his mouth and grabbed his fork so he could start on his eggs.

            “Alright, let’s go to the beach,” Sam finally replied. Dean knew there was a smile stretched across his face without having to look up.

 

***

 

_Monday_  
 _Indianapolis, Indiana_

           

            They’d been driving for nearly two hours and Sam had barely said a word. The lull of the tires against the asphalt and the whistle of wind through the car was all he heard until he decided he couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached for the radio and turned it on. As Blue Oyster Cult played from the Impala’s speakers, Dean’s fingers tapped against the steering wheel. With the windows cracked just enough to let air in, he could smell the floral scent of Sam’s shampoo. It made his nose itch and when he scratched it, he dragged his fingers slow across his skin in an attempt to stifle the urge to reach for his brother.

            Dean glanced at Sam and rolled his eyes when he found his brother almost halfway through the book he had started reading when they pulled out of the parking lot of the motel. He twisted the volume dial and barely had to wait a second before he had Sam’s attention.

            “What’s up?” Sam asked, using his pointer finger to mark his place in the book.

            “I gotta take a piss,” Dean answered, fingers back to tapping a beat into the leather wrapped around the steering wheel. “We been driving for over two hours and I forgot to go before we left.”

            “I told you-” Sam started but Dean cut him off.

            “Shut it,” he shot a glare at his brother.

            Sam smirked but didn’t say anything else, chose instead to go back to reading. Dean listened to him as he muttered under his breath, listened to the rustle of pages as they were turned, listened to the low hum of the music. Finally, there was a sign indicating an exit with a couple of fast food joints and a few gas stations. Dean flicked his turn signal on and, without saying a word, switched lanes. As the car idled at a stop light, Dean ticked away the seconds in his head. It was in that moment that Sam chose to look up again.

            “D’you think the gas station will have books?” He asked, looking at Dean for a moment before focusing his attention back out the windshield.

            “Why? Y’think you’ll be finished with that one soon? You just started reading it like, five minutes ago,” Dean teased, grinning when Sam laughed.

            The gas station they stop at was surprisingly busy, families and couples bustling in and out, paying for gas and snacks, laughing as they went. Dean went inside to take care of business and when he was done, he found Sam collecting bottles of water. He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything about it – he’d let his brother have it this time. He followed Sam as he grabbed a banana, an apple, and two bags of Sun Chips but then he diverged away from his brother to grab something that wasn’t going to make him feel like a yoga instructor or something else equally as health nuts as Sam. He added his candy and pie to the pile on the counter and went outside to wait as Sam paid.

            The plastic bags made a crinkling noise as Sam opened the door and slid in. When he was settled in the passenger seat, bags in his laps so he could sort out their purchases, Dean wrapped his fingers around the gear shift and went to put the car in drive.

            “Wait!” Sam said, his tone holding an urgency that caused Dean to jerk back, whipping his head around to find the threat. His jacket sleeves bunched around his shoulders as he moved. “No, there isn’t anything wrong. I just wanted to- I got something for the car.”

“Jesus Christ, Sam! You can’t scare me like that,” Dean chastised, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “Whaddya mean you ‘got something for the car’? You can’t go puttin’ pink girly shit on my baby. I won’t let you.”

            “It’s nothing like that, although you should know how sexist you just sounded,” Sam shook his head and held his hand out. A white string dangled from his fingers with a small, plastic four leaf clover attached to the end of it.

            “What in the hell _is_ that?”

            “It’s an air freshener, Dean,” Sam said with a sigh. He twisted his fingers and looked away from his brother. “It reminded me of when we were younger and you took me hunting for four leaf clovers while Dad was out hunting demons.”

            The silence that surrounds them is palpable, thick and pressing against Dean on all sides. His heart feels full as he stares at the air freshener hanging from his brother’s hands. It was strange the way he felt when his brother remembered things from their past. It was even stranger how his brother always managed to make him feel more important than he thought he was just by doing the simplest thing.

            “I’ll just throw it out,” Sam opened the plastic bag and went to drop the four leaf clover into it. “No big deal.”

            “Don’t do that,” Dean chided as he reached over to snag it from his brother’s long fingers. He looped the string around the rear view mirror and reached up to adjust it until he was pleased with the view. “Let’s get out of here.”

            Dean pretended not to see the small smile turning up the corners of Sam’s lips as he pulled out of the parking lot.

***

 

_Tuesday_  
 _Nashville, Tennessee_

           

            Night had crept up on Dean without warning, the sky dotted with stars across the dark blue expanse. The moon was half full, hanging bright above the mountain line. His eyelids were heavy with sleep, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as if that would keep him awake. He flicked the radio on, letting Def Leppard fill the previously silent car. He tried to sing along, mumbling the words beneath his breath, forced his eyes open as wide as they would go. But one second, he was looking at an empty length of highway before him and the next, he was swerving away from the guard rail with his heart pounding in his chest.

            The sudden movement of the car roused Sam.

            “What’s going on?” He asked, voice thick with sleep. He rubbed at his eyes and looked over at Dean. His brother had his hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, lips slightly parted and eyes slightly wild. “Are you okay?”

            “I think I’m going to find a hotel,” Dean said after a moment, licking his lips and scratching the back of his head.

            “D’you want me to take over?” Sam inquire as he pushed himself into a straighter position in his seat. When Dean glanced at him, his hair was flat on one side where his head had been resting on the window.

            “You know how you are driving at night, Sammy,” Dean shook his head. “We’ll just rest for the night and pick up in the morning, alright?”

            “Alright,” Sam mumbled, but he was already drifting off to sleep with his head tilted back against the head rest.

            Several minutes passed before the Impala approached an exit barely visible beneath the street lights. The road off of the exit was void of any other vehicles which made it easy for Dean to cut across to the Motel 6. After getting a double-bed room and ignoring the judgmental looks from the woman behind the desk, Dean woke his brother up and led him to room 7. The light that filled the room when Dean flicked the switch was dim and created stark shadows across Sam’s cheeks. He yawned as he settled on the bed furthest from the door. His duffle bag was forgotten on the floor as he fell back against the pillows and straight to sleep.

            It took Dean a little longer than expected to fall asleep, his mind overwhelmed with thoughts he had tried for years to rid himself of. When he finally did drift off, it was straight into a fitful sleep with flashes of dark shadows and long fingers reaching for a little Sammy, curled up in the blankets of a motel bed. Even as he slept, he could tell that his body was in constant motion, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides and legs moving against the rough sheets.

            He startled awake with a gasp, lungs aching and heart pounding. A line of sweat slid down his spine, pooling in the dimples above his ass. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, stuck together with unshed tears, as he fought to catch his breath and focus his vision.

            “Dean?” Sam whispered from his bed. When Dean looked over at his brother, his dark brown strands of hair were in complete disarray atop his head. “Is everything okay?”

            “Yeah, Sammy. Sorry for wakin’ you,” Dean answered after a moment, wincing at the way his voice cracked. “Go back to sleep, okay?”

            “You don’t sound okay,” Sam told him. He rolled onto his side and blinked at his brother, whiskey coloured eyes barely visible between his sleep heavy eye lids. There must have been something telling on Dean’s face, something he hadn’t been able to school into the normal pissed off expression that adorned it, that had Sam pulling himself into a seated position. “C’mere,” Sam said, his voice softer than Dean was comfortable with as he patted the expanse of mattress beside him. It caused a shiver to worm its way down his spine, his toes to curl against the sheets and his heart to skip.

            Dean slid out of his bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor. He crossed to Sam’s bed and, once he settled into the empty space next to his little brother, he reveled in the warmth that his body radiated.

            “What’s going on?” Sam asked quietly, pressing his shoulder against Dean’s. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before he looked over at the older man. “You’ve been acting strange all day.”

             Dean’s fingers gripped his bare knees, knuckles paling from the pressure. The words were lodged in his throat, threatening to spill forth from his lips if he even thought to open his mouth. How could he tell his brother that he longed to curl against his back and press open mouthed kisses into the nape of his neck? That he ached to grasp his hands, hold him close, fuck him into the very mattress beneath them? How could he possibly begin to explain how he felt?

            “Dean,” Sam said and it sounded like he knew, as if he had somehow read Dean’s mind and found the answers he wanted. Perhaps it was painted on Dean’s face, drawn out in the tense line of his shoulders. “Dean,” he said again, softer. His knuckles brushed against Dean’s jaw, pressing until Dean tilted his head up.

            “I don’t – I don’t want to – to talk,” Dean forced through his clenched teeth. “Please,” He said the last word like it hurt him.

            Sam frowned, slash of his mouth drawing down toward his chin, before he leaned forward and fit his mouth over Dean’s, lips hot and insistent. A wounded sound released itself from the back of Dean’s throat. His eyes were shut tight, lashes like charcoal smudges across his pale and freckled cheeks. His hands hadn’t moved from his lap.

            When Sam pulled away, fingers still brushing along Dean’s jaw and down his throat, Dean couldn’t bring himself to look – to look or touch despite how much he wanted. He ached with the raw want that surged through his body, and in the direction of his brother.

            “We don’t have to talk. Yet. Let’s just sleep,” Sam finally said, releasing Dean’s face in order to grip his shoulders. He pushed and pulled at Dean’s willing form until he was settled in the nest of pillows that Sam had created in his sleep. When he was satisfied with Dean, he pulled the blanket up and laid his head on his brother’s chest, resting his arm over his lower abdomen.

            The position was comfortable, warm and safe in a way that made Dean’s chest feel full. But Dean was finding himself unable to drift back to sleep. He shifted and his breath halted when he felt Sam’s puffing against his neck, hot as it rolled across his skin and leaving a coolness when it dissipated. This time when he shivered, it was for an altogether different reason. He could feel himself getting hard, cock fattening up in his boxers from a burst of arousal that unraveled in the pit of his stomach.

            “Oh,” Sam breathed, causing Dean to shudder again. He parted his lips to apologize, because he realized that his dick must have pressed against Sam’s arm, but his throat closed around a whine when he felt cold fingertips brushing against his skin just above his boxers. “Let me help you out, okay?”

            A heat filled Dean’s body, from the crown of his head to the very tips of his (curled) toes. “You can’t,” he gasped, his mouth falling open as long fingers crept further down. A groan he could barely contain escaped him as those fingers (brushed) gently against his erection, still caught in the cloth of his boxers. “Sammy, you can’t,” he tried again.

            “No talking, Dean. Remember?” Sam said, lips (brushing) against his shirt as they moved.

            Dean shakily nodded his head in a ‘yes’ as a warm fist captured him. He whimpered, hips bucking off of the mattress without consent, as Sam began to tug at him slowly. A wide thumb swept across the head causing him to cry out.

            “You shouldn’t,” he forced himself to say, ignoring his brother’s words and the pressure building in his stomach. “You shouldn’t you shouldn’t you shouldn’t.”

            “I want to,” Sam told him, twisting his wrist on an upward stroke. “I’ve always wanted you.”

            At that, Dean’s orgasm swept over him like a wave that pulled him away, his body tensing as he spilled himself hot over Sam’s fist. He watched in awe as Sam pulled his hand from Dean’s boxers and rushed to get it into his own. Sam whimpered and grunted against Dean’s shoulder as he worked himself quickly. His chest heaved when Dean’s hand clasped the back of his neck, thumb pressing just behind his ear, and moments later was coming with a soft cry.

            Sated and content, the brothers curled up together and fell straight to sleep, neither of them waking until the sun was peeking through the curtains from its place high in the sky.

***

 

_Wednesday_  
 _Atlanta, Georgia_

 

            There was a bulletin board hanging between the bathroom entrances, punctured with so many holes Dean was surprised there was room for anymore. But there it was – a piece of white cardstock with bold black letters and sunflowers printed around the border. Although he was usually very observant, Dean couldn’t figure out what it was about the flyer that had snagged his attention. He was tugging it from the pushpin when he pictured Sam’s eyes, a deep whiskey colour and crinkled at the corners with laughter. When the paper popped free, he looked at it for a moment before shoving it into the pocket of his jacket.

            The Impala was the only car in the parking lot when Dean made it back out. The black paint gleamed in the midday sun as he approached. Sam hadn’t come out of the bathroom so Dean leaned against the hood and tilted his head toward the sun. It warmed his cheeks in a pleasant way, pulling a small smile onto his lips.

            “What are you smiling about?” Sam inquired, voice light like he was holding back a laugh. His shoulder brushed against Dean’s as he settled next to him.

            “Just in a good mood,” Dean told him, lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

            “I can’t imagine why,” Sam said and when Dean looked over, there was a wicked look in his eyes and a smirk lifting his pink lips.

            The rush of heat Dean felt was unexpected as it tugged at his stomach. The nonchalant manner in which Sam said it surprised him so much that his mouth fell open. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze away from Sam’s increasingly intense look.

            “We’re taking a minor detour,” Dean told him. “S’about 45 minutes out of our way.”

            “Where to?” Sam asked, turning toward Dean with an eyebrow raised in question. His hands were stuffed in the pockets on his jacket and he looked so small to Dean in that moment, despite how far from the truth that really was.

            “It’s a surprise,” Dean answered, walking around the car to the driver’s side. His heart felt too full at the grin Sam threw his way before ducking down to get in the car.

***

 

_Wednesday_  
 _Rutledge, Georgia_

 

            When Dean maneuvered the car onto a small road, Sam put his book in his lap in order to stare out the windows, taking in the surrounding area, his face a mask of utter confusion. Several minutes of driving later, a rather large house came into view. Surrounding the house on three sides were rows and rows of tall sunflowers, rising like a wave of yellow the closer they grew. Dean parked the Impala between a minivan and a black Sedan.

            “What is this place?” Sam asked, eyebrows furled together as he looked from the house to his brother.

            “This is the Sunflower Inn where the yearly Sunflower Festival is held,” Dean said. When Sam looked at him incredulously, he couldn’t hold back the peals of laughter that erupted from him. “I thought it might be,” he stopped to wipe his eyes and laugh again, “ _interesting._ ”

            “Sunflower Festival? Seriously, Dean?” Sam was laughing too, voice shaking with his shoulders. “This is not at all what I was expecting.”

            “That’s one of the reasons I picked it,” Dean told him.

            “What are the others?” Sam asked, tilting his head and smiling.

            Dean thought about Sam’s eyes slowly opening to the midmorning sun, back at the motel the night before. The way there were light and dark all at once, fading from one colour to the next in quick succession. The way they were the first things he had thought about when he saw the flyer hanging by itself. And he considered telling his brother that his eyes had been the reason his attention had been stolen, that thinking about those eyes on that face on that body surrounded by sunflowers and sunlight had been the majority of his reasoning.

            Instead, he said, “No time. We have to check into our room,” and popped the door open. He unlocked the trunk and grabbed their duffel bags before heading toward the wrap around porch where they front door was nestled between two benches.

            Their footsteps were heavy on the wooden floor as they crossed to the desk where a woman with long, straight, black hair waited. Her teeth were blindingly white between her plump red lips as she smiled at the brothers.

            “Welcome to Sunflower Inn!” She called out, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. “I’m Wey. Are you gentlemen ready to check in?”

            “We sure are,” Dean said with a grin. He leaned against the counter. “I called a few hours ago. Name’s Winchester.”

            “Ah, yes,” Wey clicked a few keys on the computer in front of her. “Here we are! I’ve placed you in room 5 which was just cleaned and restocked with fresh towels, toiletries and sheets. Here are your keys,” she extended her hand with two gold keys held in it, “If you have any questions, you can always come to the desk and we will be happy to assist you. You can also pick up the phone in your room and dial 0. It’s a direct line to this desk.” She smiled at them, fluttering her eyelashes at Dean. “We hope you enjoy your stay here.”

            “Oh, we will,” Sam said, his voice coming from just over Dean’s shoulder. The grin that pulled at his lips caused Sam to roll his eyes as he reached around him to take the keys from Wey’s hand. “Thanks so much,” he added before turning toward the elevator.

            Room 5 was smaller than Dean had expected but it was actually kind of homey. There were two queen sized beds, a chest of drawers with a mirror, and a medium-sized refrigerator. The walls were an off-white colour and there were two big windows with shades that were most likely not going to be open during their stay.

            After they’d gotten settled in almost absolute silence, they decided to go for dinner in the restaurant Sam discovered was part of the hotel. There was a sunflower seed spread and small rolls for the appetizer, steak and potatoes, and sunflower wine. While they were eating, Sam glanced at his brother over the table and their dinner, an expression painting his face that made it obvious how confused he still was about the whole thing. Dean couldn’t stop smiling smugly as he ate, oddly proud of himself.

            It wasn’t until they were back in their room that Sam finally had to ask.

            “What in the world are we doing here?” He turned on Dean as soon as the door had shut behind them. “We can’t possibly afford this, Dean.”

            “Nope, we can’t,” his brother answered. “That’s why we’re using stolen credit cards.”

            “Of course,” Sam said with a sigh. He sprawled out over his bed and threw a long arm over his face, hiding his eyes.

            “I thought you’d like it,” Dean said and he was definitely not pouting. He sat on the edge of his bed, facing his brother.

            It was quiet in the room for a while, so much that Dean was sure that Sam had fallen asleep. Outside, the wind was blowing, making a soft whistling noise as it went; inside, all Dean could hear was Sam’s gentle breath as it seeped from his lungs. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

            And then Sam said, “I do. I do like it,” and he relaxed.

            Across the space between their beds, Sam was hoping Dean could hear the unspoken ‘I like anywhere I can be with you’ hidden between each word.

***

            The next morning, after they grabbed a quick breakfast with the rest of the visitors at the hotel, Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and lead him out into the sunflower fields. Along the edges of the field, in the front yard of the house, there were craft displays, games, and food carts. There were children and adults roaming here and there as the sun shone down on them all. The sunflowers were planted far enough apart that they could walk single file without their shoulders touching the long stems or leaves hanging from them. A breeze danced through the field, pushing the thick scent of the flowers along with it.

            They walked until the sounds of laughter and talking were mere whispers in the background. Long fingers slid from Dean’s arm to his wrist, warm where they pressed against his skin.

            “It’s so peaceful here,” Sam said quietly. His free hand trailed along the green leaves, fingers barely touching them.

            “Yeah,” Dean agreed, heart rapping against his chest as he shook his arm a little and caught Sam’s hand when it fell from his wrist.

            With the sunflowers towering over them, he held it lightly with his own and let his brother kiss him slow.

***

            They spent a few hours roaming around the fields, weaving through the other people who had come out for the festival, and eating all of the different foods there were, including funnel cake and polish sausage cooked in sunflower oil. Sam held onto his hand for the majority of the day and on into the night when they went inside for dinner. When they sat down at their table, Dean rested his hand on Sam’s thigh and brushed his thumb against the seam.

            While they ate, Dean doing so one-handed, they made small talk that consisted of things they’d enjoyed doing when they were younger and wondering what some of their friends were possibly up to. Sam laughed loud and unashamedly when Dean joked that Bobby was probably asleep with a beer in one hand and his rifle in the other. By the time they finished up and were leaving the restaurant, Dean was practically shivering with his anticipation. They hadn’t talked about anything that was going on between them but Dean felt like it was something good, something important that was going to last.

            Maybe something that could lead to sharing a bed again.

            The room was a little on the hot side when they returned. Dean groaned as soon as they closed the door behind them and set to work opening the windows. He let the shades fall back in front of them and turned to find his brother shirtless and working on the button of his pants. He swallowed roughly and looked away.

            “I think I’m gonna take a shower,” he said in a tight voice.

            Dean didn’t wait on Sam to answer, rushing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He leaned his back against it for a moment before he started to remove his clothes. He left them in a pile on the floor as he padded over to the shower and started fiddling with the water settings. When it was finally the temperature he wanted, he clambered inside and let the hot water roll over his shoulders. He sighed as the steam rose around him and reached for the bottle of shampoo with the hotels logo on it. The yellow liquid smelled too sweet as he lathered it into his hair.

            He was rinsing his hair when the shower curtain slid open. Sam was standing naked outside of the tub, staring at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. His hair was mussed like he’d been nervously running his fingers through it.

            “Is this okay?” Sam asked softly, his throat working hard over the words. “Cause if its not, I can just turn around and walk out.”

            Dean viciously shook his head at the last part and reached to wrap his soapy fingers around Sam’s wrist. “Yes,” he said in a rough timbre. “Yes, this is…this is good.” He shuffled around to make room for his brother to join him, as his chest heaved with each breath. His heart was pounding roughly against his ribcage, making it hard to breathe and concentrate but then Sam’s arm was sliding around his waist, pulling Dean close until their chests were touching. Everything became vivid then, almost as if it weren’t real. Sam’s mouth was cool in comparison to the water as it swept up and then back down his neck, tongue a hot surprise as it traced a vein down to where it disappeared below his shoulder.

            His fingers grappled to get a hold on Sam’s shoulders, head tilting back into the hot stream of water. For a second, he couldn’t breathe – literally couldn’t get oxygen to fill his lungs. It rushed in all at once when Sam’s hand wrapped around his cock, fingers gentle as they pressed and pulled and caressed. Dean’s mouth fell open on a moan, tongue dancing along his bottom lip.

            “Sammy,” he breathed.

            “Yeah, Dean?” Sam asked before increasing his pace. He sucked the lobe of Dean’s ear into his mouth, between his teeth.

            “Please,” Dean sighed. He moved his hand from his brother’s shoulder to the back of his head and urged his head forward. “Please don’t stop,” he begged.

            “I won’t,” Sam said against Dean’s lips. “I’ve got you.”

            Their lips met in a rush of wet heat, tongues touching and Dean’s breath hitching with each slow pull on his dick. Sam twisted his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head, and smothered Dean’s gasp with his lips.

            When they parted, Dean’s head fell back again and his hips stuttered forward into Sam’s waiting grasp. He muttered under his shaking breath, words Sam couldn’t decipher, and dug his nails into Sam’s scalp. Sam kept his achingly slow pace until Dean’s back began to arch and his head hit the shower wall.

            “So close,” he managed to say between gasps. “So fucking close, Sammy.” 

            “Come on, Dean,” Sam urged, tugging faster and harder on Dean’s thick cock. “I’ve got you,” he said again. He leaned forward to lick a stripe across Dean’s clavicle, following with a scrape of his teeth.

            That was all it took for Dean to orgasm, shouting as he splattered Sam’s stomach and cock with his come. He breathed heavily, allowing Sam to pet his hair and face, kiss his forehead, cheeks and neck until he managed to calm his heartbeat.

            Dean lunged for Sam then, pressing him against the shower wall and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe, until he needed to pull away and suck in deep gulps. As Sam gasped for air, Dean dropped to his knees and wrapped his full lips around the head. He flicked his tongue across the slit before sinking down until he could feel the tip against his throat. Sam’s nails scraped up the back of his head before threading through his short hair.

            “Fuck,” Sam whispered, head hitting the wall with a low thump. “Fuck, Dean.”

            Dean swirled his tongue around the shaft, pulled off and then took Sam’s cock all the way down again. When Sam’s hips moved forward on their own, his dick pressing against the back of Dean’s throat, Dean let his mouth fall open slightly. It was all the permission his brother needed. He started to fuck Dean’s mouth in short, quick thrusts. Dean grasped his bare hips, fingers slipping on his wet skin.

            It didn’t take long for Sam’s pleasure to peak and soon he was coming hot and thick down his brother’s throat. Dean took it all, swallowing around his brother’s cock until Sam was whining and pulling away.

            He helped his brother stand and then kissed him as thoroughly as he physically could.

            They fell asleep, naked and freshly showered, with their legs tangled together.

***

 

_Friday_  
 _Atlantic Beach, Florida_

 

            The air that flowed in through the open windows of the Impala was permeated with the salty scent of the ocean. It filled Dean’s nostrils and he grinned as he squeezed his brother’s hand. They were ten minutes away from their hotel, which was right across the street from a long strip of beach. As they grew closer, Sam put his book away and watched the horizon, entranced by the water lapping at the shore.

            “I’m glad we decided to do this,” he told Dean after they’d checked into their room.

            “Me too,” Dean said, sliding the key card and pushing the door open.

            The brothers left their bags on the floor by the door, changed into their swim trunks and t-shirts, grabbed towels and water, and left again.

            After dodging cars to get across the street, the two walked barefoot down the path that lead to the sand and the vast and dark blue water. Sam helped Dean spread the towels out and then grabbed his brother’s hand to drag him out to where the water could touch their toes.

            “Do you think we could do this again?” Sam asked with his head turned up toward the sun. “Maybe next year.”

            “We can do anything you want, Sammy,” Dean answered. “Anything.”

            With fingers tangled together and smiles swelling on their faces, they walked down the beach, bare feet leaving footprints that the tide quickly washed away.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.softywolf.tumblr.com/).


End file.
